A Lost Star
by TheDarknessWithin001
Summary: His name is Harry Potter, elder brother of Nick Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Hardly anyone outside of Hogwarts knows he exists. Even to his family, he is a stranger after years of neglect. But is he more than a brother to a celebrity? Defiantly. Its too bad no one realizes that until it's too late. He is a lost star, just waiting to be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, we all know that. This is the only time I'm writing this disclaimer.

*******A*Lost*Star*******

Chapter 1

He sighed and looked up at the home clock again. God damn it! They were going to miss the train if that brat didn't pick up the pace. He had little patience and what he had was fading away rapidly.

Honestly! Who heard of packing up during the time you were supposed to be well seated on the train? Why didn't the brat just pack his belongings the night before like everyone? He swore mentally. His parents, if you choose to call them that, were running around frantically trying to help the brat pack. He didn't even care enough to tell them that they had magic and would've done it with a flick of their wand.

By now all the patience that he had was nonexistent. He grabbed a handful of green dust and went to the fireplace. He yelled "Kings Cross Station" in a loud and clear voice and erupted into green flames.

It wasn't like they would've noticed or even cared.

He arrived at Kings Cross Station seconds later and immediately made his way to the wall between trains 9 and 10, avoiding a certain red-headed family. The Weasley's to be precise. That family was one to his least favorite because of many reasons, one being that they were complete suck ups.

Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

"Harry, dear, where are your parents and Nick," the red-headed woman asked.

He refrained himself from rolling his eyes and gritting his teeth at the same time. She didn't even bother to ask why a 14-year-old was here, alone. The Weasleys and the Potters were family friends. The Weasleys also worshipped the ground the other Potters walked on all because Nick was the Boy-Who-Lived. The only reason they knew his name or that he even existed was that he lived in the same house as the Potters.

"I don't know. They're probably still helping Nick pack for Hogwarts," he said and left before the Weasleys could ask any more questions.

On the Hogwarts express, Harry went to the same compartment that he and his friends had first sat on 3 years ago on their first ride to Hogwarts. They had been all very nervous. Well, except for him.

The first thing he had told them after he found out that they were nervous was, "It's not like they're going to kick us out. God, it's a school, they can do close to nothing to harm us."

"HARRY!" Taylor Michaels yelled out the second the door cracked open . Taylor Michael was sorted into Gryffindor and had become a chaser for the Quidditch team in second year. He was by far the best player on the team despite the fact that many of the other players were older than him. He was also a muggle born which was why it was so surprisingly that he was such a good Quidditch player. It was that he had never played or heard of Quidditch before Hogwarts.

"You don't have to shout. I can bloody well hear you if you talk normally," Harry scowled.

"He'll never get that in that thick head of his. Not until our ear drums pop out anyway," Jake Malfoy said.

Jake was a Slytherin to no one's surprise. He was a pureblood, and unlike Sirius' parents, his allowed his to hang out with them. His parents were still pureblood faculties though. They supported the Dark Lord in the last war and no one really believed that Lucius Malfoy had been under the Imperius Curse even though he had gotten away with it. He too was a chaser in Quidditch.

"Shut up, Malfoy," was Taylor's only response. "How was France, Cedric?"

Cedric Diggory completed the group. He was a kind-hearted Hufflepuff pureblood. He was a chaser in Quidditch too. He was the group's guide towards what was right or wrong. The only thing bad about that was they considered his opinions for about a second before going on with it anyway. This only caused the boy to stop, claiming there was no help for them.

Secretly, he knew Cedric loved getting into mischief as much as they did. But it wasn't mischief unless you got caught, which they never did.

"Amazing. I'm pretty sure I mentioned that in my letters, did I not?" Cedric scowled at Taylor.

Taylor only smiled before replying, "You did, I still wanted to ask."

"To take the topic of Taylor's stupid questions, my brother's coming to Hogwarts this year," Jake said.

"That's great Jay, I'll go hit my head on the wall repeatedly, wondering how I'm going to live with two of you," Taylor said in a fake cheerful tone.

"By all means, please do. It's not like you have any brain cells left to damage," Jake replied.

"What took you so long to get here Harry? You usually get here early," Cedric said changing the subject before Taylor and Jake started a battle of the wits.

"I was waiting for my _dear_ brother and family to finish packing up so we could go but a man can only have some much patience," Harry said.

"Yeah, too bad you don't have an ounce of patience inside your whole body," Taylor said.

"Oh, and that's coming from you," Harry said as he raised a brow.

"As a matter of fact, it is," the boy challenged.

"Don't forget I could beat you like a little pup, Michaels," Harry said, darkly and watched as Taylor's face turned horrified. Everyone, and yes everyone, who'd seen Harry's power was afraid at the possibility of being the boy's next target.

He was cunning, brilliant, brave, hardworking, powerful, dark, and couldn't fit in perfectly with any house. Too bad for the Heads of Houses that he had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

The rest of the ride to Hagworts was spent among the 4, Taylor, Cedric, and Jake talking while Harry took a nap.

*A*Lost*Star*

Harry desperately wished that the hat stopped singing, because honestly, the hat couldn't sing.

"Abbott, Hannah."

After a few seconds, she was sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry ignored the rest until, "Malfoy, Draco."

"SLYTHERIN!"

After the Patil twins, "Potter, Nicholas" was called.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Ronald" was called later.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting finished and the welcoming feast began and soon it was off to bed.

*A*Lost*Star*

His classes were a breeze, enough said. Today was Halloween and Harry found himself deep, deep under the school in the Chamber of Secrets dueling with a dummy. Salazar Slytherin was good at dueling, to his surprise.

...And had written a ton of books that were rather helpful in parseltounge.

Harry had found the chamber in his first year and ever since, had gone there to duel, read, practice advanced magic that was a little towards the dark side, explore other parts of the huge chamber while learning the many secrets of Salazar Slytherin.

And conversing with the basilisk wasn't too bad.

He dodged a spell shot by the dummy and hit him with a cutting curse. The dummy fell to the ground after his head had fallen off. He stopped dueling after a few more dummies and realized with a start that he needed to get to dinner.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and headed out of the chamber after grabbing a few books from the library. He then shrunk the books and put them in his pocket to read later.

Harry arrived at the Great Hall seconds later and took a seat on the Ravenclaw table. Like usual, most of the males glared at him in jealousy while the females giggled and shot "secretive" glances every 5 seconds. Curse his good looks!

Harry ignored the rest of the Ravenclaw table and ate in silence. He didn't care that he was a "loner" in their eyes. They were no bodies without any life. That's why they had nothing to do besides talk about what people do. For supposed to smart Ravenclaws, they were extremely dumb.

A few minutes into the feast the idiot new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher Quirrell, came running in. "TROLL! In the dungeons! Thought you 'ought to know." Then he fainted forward.

_Forward_. People just didn't faint forward. And he didn't stutter. Harry quickly turned to look at the fainted body to find it had gotten up and left in the chaos that was the students. As if that wasn't suspicious.

"STUDENTS to your common room, Professors, follow me," Dumbledoor said.

Sometimes, he wondered if that genius was a brainless idiot. The Slytherin common room was in the dungeons.

"Ron, Hermione's still in the girls bathroom, she doesn't know about the troll," he heard his damned little brat of a brother say. "We have to go get her."

He inwardly groaned. Couldn't that brat sit still for a moment. He considered the thought of letting the brat die but immediately went against it because if the brat died, then all eyes would turn on him as the savior. They would practically stalk him! Ugh! He had a troll to kill now.

He followed his idiot brother and Weasley to the girls loo before finally arriving. He heard the distant cries of a female he took as the girl Hermione.

"Her-AGH!" Weasley called.

With a swing of his club, the troll broke the stall's walls to be rewarded with a screaming girl who immediately cowered in fear.

The cursed nonexistent brain cells in his brother's mind decided to take action. He jumped stupidly on the troll's back and had his feet wrapped around the beast's neck. _As if that would help,_ he mentally scoffed. It was common knowledge that trolls had many layers of thick skin.

The troll dropped his club which hit Weasley on the head and sent him unconscious. The troll hands reached up and grabbed the first year near the ribs. He pushed the little 11-year-old to the ground. A _crack_ was heard followed by a flinch from the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Hey, you oversized ugly beast that can't even take a couple of children out, over here!" He yelled at the troll. "You actually got beat up by a couple of 11 year olds. I bet any other troll would've eaten them by now. A baby troll would've killed them already."

"Brat, Girl," he said, "stay there and don't interfere."

The troll's head snapped his way as did the heads of the brat and the girl. Both conscious first year's eyes widened in shock for he was here as he completely ignored them; his eyes were focused on the troll. Besides it was common knowledge that you never insult a magical creature, ever.

All thoughts of killing his previous prey vanished and the troll picked up his club from the ground and started heading towards him. As each foot touched the ground, a mini earthquake occurred in the girls bathroom.

The troll was walking, or stomping, slowly. Extremely slow. By this rate the professors would be here in no time. He needed things to speed up so he could get the hell out of here.

"What's wrong you hideous troll? Maybe you're afraid. . . yes that would explain why you would want to stall this fight forever. Ha! Your scared of a mere child. You're a disgrace to all trolls everywhere." The last insult got the troll furious. He started moving faster towards him.

Finally, the troll lifted his club in the air then brought it down in lightning speed aiming to squash him into a Harry pancake.

_Almost there. Come on you stupid troll, pick up the pace. Yes, that's it. A few more centi- what the hell!_ Harry thought as a body pushed him to the ground just CENTIMETERS away from his goal.

The club hit the wall instead and now the girls bathroom now had a circular window. He turned around to look at the idiot who messed up his plans. He immediately pushed him off and pointed his wand at the had hopped he wouldn't have to take it out the boring way but hopes almost never come true.

He turned and faced the troll ignoring his little brother. He would deal with him later. Now he had a troll to finish.

"Bombara maxima, Pulsate conscientiam, Troglodytarum sanguinem perdere," The troll hit the ground with a "thump" and Harry solo attention was now turned at his brother.

"I told you to stay away. You didn't! Why didn't you?" Harry grabbed the younger boy by the collar.

" I...you...it would've killed you!" The boy protested after gaining his courage back.

"I had everything under control and it is not your concern what happens to me," the boy said through gritted teeth.

Nick admit to never having a good relationship with his brother, well not having a relationship at all but that still didn't mean he would rather see him die. And he was going to die! "Of course it's my concern what happens to you! Your my older brother!"

"We may be related by blood, but you will never be my brother. I have no family," Harry said and let go of Nick's collar. Nick stumbled on his feet but was able to stay standing. Harry had no time for this. The professors would be here any moment.

Was it really that bad? So bad that Harry didn't even consider him his brother? That he didn't consider the Potters his family? He knew that Harry wasn't always the one to communicate with his family much but was it him or was it the family? The new realization hit Nick like a storm that he wondered what had he done so wrong. What had his parents done to create this...this sick bastard that didn't give a s*** what happened to the world.

"The professors are coming. You will tell them you knocked the troll out using Wingardium Leviosa to make the club knock him out and kill all his brain cells and kill him. I was never here. If anyone finds out about me, you two will have it worse than the troll. Got it?" Harry asked waiting until Hermione and he finally nodded. "Good." And then he was gone.

Professor McGonagall rushed in seconds later followed by the other professors.

"I can explain, professor," Hermione said.

"Well, it better be better than what I'm concluding," Professor McGonagall said.

"It was my fault, Professor. I went looking after the troll. I knew all about them so I thought I could take it on. If Nick and Ron hadn't arrived to help me, I would probably be dead by now," Hermione lied.

"Do tell me how you managed to kill a full-grown troll, Mr. Potter," Professor interjected.

"I cast a Wingardium Leviosa on the troll's club, ma'am. Then I made it hit him on the dead. Somehow, this knocked out all its brain cells and killed it," Nick explained.

" Five points from Gryffindor for Ms. Granger's careless behavior," McGonagall said as Hermione's head dropped in shame. "And I reward 10 points to each Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter for loyalty to a friend. After all, not many first years can take out a full-grown troll and live to tell the tale. Now please take Mr. Weasley and yourselves to the infirmary."

Somewhere in the Ravenclaw common room, a ghost smile appeared on Harry Potter's face. The idiots were able to at least understand _something_.

*******A*Lost*Star*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry is younger than Percy by a year, and older then the twins by a year. Harry was a first year in Hogwarts while Bill was in 7****th**** and Charlie was in 5****th****.**

**CHAPTER 2: 4th Year: Christmas**

After the Halloween incident, Nick was hailed as a hero and the troll story was on the cover of the Daily Prophet the next day. Nick received many gifts from his fan club in the next month and Harry could honestly say he was glad he wasn't in Gryffindor, not that he ever wanted to be.

Nick has made friends with the girl Hermione. The two brothers hadn't had any contact with each other since the troll. Harry didn't mind as it always had been this way, but it was currently killing Nick.

Harry's words haunted him and it seemed as with whatever happened, they'd always be there, in the back of his mind.

_"We may be related by blood, but you will never be my brother. I have no family,"_ the words rang in his ears and the first year couldn't help but think once again what had he done that could've made his brother this way.

His shook the thoughts out of his head and continued packing. Winter break was quickly rolling in and he was going back home. Nick missed his Mum and Dad and he couldn't wait for Christmas.

He packed the last robe and hurried down to eat dinner. The train would leave tomorrow morning so this was his last dinner at Hogwarts. Nick took notice of Harry on the Ravenclaw table and felt ashamed once again that he had not known Harry's house until Hogwarts. He had always assumed it would be Gryffindor. His parents had also assumed that.

Harry was chatting along with Jake Malfoy. The weird thing that he had never known about was that there was no rule as to which table you had to sit at. So naturally, Jake Malfoy was almost always sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Cedric Diggory and Taylor Michaels. It was humiliating to the Gryffindors that a member of their Gryddindor's house chose to sit on the Ravenclaw table instead of Gryffindor and he was positive that Hufflepuff and Slytherin felt the same way.

He could safely say the he hated Malfoys, but he knew that this was his last chance. Gathering up all his Gryffindor courage, Nick approached the Ravenclaw table.

"Harry?" His voice sounded squeaky, even to him. Merlin! This was his brother; why was he so afraid to ask him one stupid question?

He now had Harry's attention and apparently the whole school's attention too. No one, not a single person, ever approached Harry. He was a very well-known person that everyone outside of his friends and the professors feared. All first years were told to stay away from him at all costs. They were also told that if they were on his bad side, nothing would help them survive. Not even the adults of Hogwarts would because they doted on him endlessly. Even Snape would take his side if it was him against Snape's favorite Slytherin. Obviously, the was saying something.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, brat?" Jake Malfoy asked.

It was Malfoy's question that shook him into reality as had noticed he had just stood there, frozen in a trance like way for at least the last minute.

"I-I. . . I. . . ," he stuttered.

"What about you, Potter?" Taylor asked. "It better be good because you're precious wasting time here."

"Um. . . I was wondering if. . . if. . .."

_What did I need to ask him again?_

"Nicky-Boy, why don't you run along to your table and play dollies with your wittle friends and stop annoying me," Harry said in a sickly sweet voice. "It's a wonder why you came to Hogwarts. I honestly thought that they only allowed first years that were 11, but it seems that they have made an exception to the rule, allowing a five year old into Hogwarts."

His fear turned to anger. He face burned red. He was not a child. And did certainly did NOT play dollies. Merlin, what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he form a single sentence? And where in Merlin was his Gryffindor courage?

"Guys, stop humiliating the poor boy," Cedric Diggory joined the conversation.

"Humiliating the boy?" Harry faked innocence. "Why would I do such a thing? I'm just telling the little idiot that if he didn't need something from me, he should get the hell out of here and skip happily like the little five year old girl he is back to his table and quit bothering me with his petty little stupid questions that he can't even form out. The troll probably hit himself with that club to end the torture of hearing his stupid questions. No wonder he is the defeater of Voldemort (the school flinched at the name). The killing curse probably backfired because Voldemort (cue flinches) was too astonished by the fact that there is such a stupid creature in the world that the killing curse wasn't even fired right."

"You. . . you. . .!" Nick fumed. He just wanted to ask a stupid question. What did he ever do to deserve such humility? He still couldn't form a complete sentence though.

The school laughed at his misfortune along with Snape. The other professors still weren't here because it was still early to be at dinner.

"Look at it! Malfoy exclaimed. "My, my, have we made you angry? Do you need to sit down, baby Potter? Michaels, move over and give baby Potter some space. Cedric, go get baby Potter his sippy cup."

On the other side of the room, Nick could see some of the Hufflepuffs and most of the Gryffindors looking at him in pity. He saw his friends debating on if they should help him or not. Some friends.

No, this humiliation wouldn't continue. He could not and would not give Harry the satisfaction of seeing him completely humiliated, if that hadn't happened already. He turned and stormed out the hall, the raucous laughter of the students ringing in his ears. He would ask Harry his question later, when he finally remembered what it was.

*******A*Lost*Star*******

He sat across from Hermione and Ron, refusing to say a single word to them. Why hadn't they come to his defense yesterday was his reason.

"Come on, mate. We already told you, we're sorry," Ron said.

"It was rather foolish of you yesterday, though. Percy and the other prefects told us not to talk them unless it was absolutely necessary. I think we can all agree that what you did yesterday was stupid. What could've been so important that you would go to him for help?" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"That's not the point!" He snapped. "You should've helped me at least."

"Helped you," Hermione stared at him as if he was the stupidest person in Magical Britten. "He would've killed us. At least you are his brother so he won't kill you as painfully. If those rumors are true, we would've died before we could've helped you. Percy did say he didn't like it when you tried to help his play things. And back there, you did look like one of his play things."

Nick rolled his eyes. Harry was his older brother; Harry didn't view him as a toy made for his amusement like he did with everyone else. No, Harry cared about him no matter how much he denied it. They were family, and family cared about each other no matter what happened. Dad had long ago said that family belonged with each other, and no force could break it. Nothing was as strong as the love a family shared. Not even Merlin.

*******A*Lost*Star*******

"PRESENTS," the males currently resisting in the Potter Manor yelled as one at 6.01 in the morning. The 3 members of the Potter family, Sirius, and Weasleys excluding Bill and Charlie were all gathered around the Christmas tree.

Remus had his furry little problem the night before and had decided to sleep in on Christmas day. Bill and Charlie were both sleeping in because they were both tired from their journeys to come back home. Harry was spending Christmas at Hogwarts with his friends.

Harry got out of bed, groaning. It was Christmas morning which meant everyone he was going to have to deal with everyone being extra cheerful. He shuddered at the thought of it being Christmas every single day for the rest of his life. He would go insane in a matter of days, that he was positive of. Seeing everyone merrily talking and practically prancing for a whole 24 hours was already enough punishment.

Before he had come Hogwarts, the last present he had ever gotten was his fourth birthday. He had never received another present from his parents after that. He would watch his supposed family gather up around the Christmas tree and unwrap presents while he had non to unwrap. They would do all kinds of other Christmassy stuff and traditions that he was never involved in. They would push his aside. They had forgotten they had another son after the night of Voldemort's attack and that Harry found out soon enough.

He soon came to hate Christmas at age 7 and that was the last Christmas he felt any feelings towards his family. He hated seeing all their cheerful faces. He hated the twinkle they got in their eyes after receiving a present they had dearly wanted. He hated their cheerful laughs they had as they sat around the fire and told stories. He hated the gigantic grins on their faces as they stuffed their faces with warm Christmas cookies. He hated Christmas and all the cheerfulness it brought to a family. He never did have a family.

_Flashback_

"_PRESENTS!" _

_Harry woke up to his brother's traditional wake up call. Loud footsteps ran down the stairs and to the Christmas tree. Harry groaned and stuffed his face with a pillow. He hated waking up early, especially at six in the morning. _

_A few minutes later, he finally accepted the fact that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep and made his way down stairs to join his family. They were all already down and Nick had started unwrapping his presents while his parents watched. They hadn't waited for him to come down and join them. _

_He unwrapped another present from his pile of at least a hundred presents. A small, golden ball flew out and started flying in circles around the tree. Harry's eyes clouded with jealousy and envy as he watched the golden ball fly around. He had wanted a golden snitch since he was 5, and of course, had never received one. _

"_It'll do whatever you want it to do," his father said. "It's a junior's snitch."_

"_Wicked," Nick responded, his eyes still glued on the snitch. _

_Harry looked for his presents pile to find that he had no presents, again. Sadness filled his tiny heart. He had hoped that his parents had bought 2 snitches, one for him and one for Nick, but they hadn't even bothered getting him present. No one had bothered to buy him a present. _

"_Mum?" Harry asked. _

_His mother's gaze snapped from watching her youngest son unwrap presents to her eldest son. "Yes, Harry?"_

"_How come I didn't get a snitch like Nick?" The seven year old boy asked. _

"_Harry, sweetie, it's not nice to want what others have." She scolded him._

"_But Mum, I've always wanted a snitch. I want to be seeker in Hogwarts like dad was," he piped in._

_His mother laughed. Her laugh wasn't the same sweet and kind laugh that made you want to join in the laughter like it always was, but was cold and completely lacking in humor. "Harry, you can't even ride a broom correctly; who would be stupid enough to let you be seeker? Nick has all the Quidditch talent in the family, not you."_

"_Yes, I can ride a broom Mum. Why would you say that?" Harry asked, hurt. _

_Parents were supposed support their children with their dreams and goals, not shoot them down and tell them they were never going to make it. Parents were also supposed to care about _all _their children and not show favoritism. But it was just that: supposed._

_His father joined his mother in tormenting him. "Harry, don't talk back to your mother. And no, you can't ride a broom correctly. Honestly, who taught you to lie so much?"_

_Harry started at his father in astonishment, his mouth half opened .His eye's stung as he looked up at his father, the tears already beginning to form. _

"_You taught me how to ride a broom. You said I was a natural," Harry said softly, his heart had already broken by the cruelty that was his life. _

_He quickly ran up the stairs and crashed onto his bed. The tears ran down his face freely by now._

_He waited all day for someone to come apologize, to say they were just kidding. If they were to apologize that day, he would've forgave them. If they were to apologize a minute later, he would have been stony cold to them and rejected their apology. _

_They never apologized. _

_And he never looked at Christmas the same way. He never looked at his family the same way. He never looked at anything the same way. _

_Flashback End_

He shook all thoughts out of his head as he went to get dressed. Today was going to be a day in hell; that, he was sure of.

He went to the Ravenclaw table and ate breakfast silently. Even though most of the students had decided to go home for the holidays, there was still the raucous chatter that seemed to live in the Great Hall of the students. He sat alone at the Gryffindor table because Jake had decided to go home for the holidays and so had Cedric and Taylor.

Besides Jake, Cedric, and Taylor, Harry had no friends in Hogwarts. He never saw reason to make many friends. Besides, Jake, Cedric, and Taylor gave him a huge headache already; he didn't need any more annoyance in his life.

After breakfast, he decided to socialize with the annoying people that were in his house. That didn't work very well. In Ravenclaw, your popularity was based on how smart you were. He was the smartest of the Ravenclaws and had been ranked had the highest scores in his year for the past 4 years.

Though that should make him one of the most liked and respected people in Ravenclaw, it didn't. The Ravenclaws hated him. Of course, so did the rest of the school, but that wasn't important. They hated him for many reasons. He was smarter than them. He was hotter than them (for the guys). He out bested them in everything and many more reasons. The most popular reason they had to hate him was that he associated with other houses, not only Ravenclaw.

Unlike the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses, Ravenclaw didn't have anything against Slytherin since at least half of them came from dark families. Despite that, Ravenclaws were outsiders. To the whole school, they were just really smart bookworms who belonged nowhere and everywhere. Unlike Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, it wasn't obvious which side they were on. Everyone knew most of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were on the light side, while most of Slytherin were on the dark side. The Ravenclaws though, no one knew where their true loyalties were because Ravenclaws preferred to think for themselves. This made them enemies to both the dark and light sides.

Because of this reason, Ravenclaws preferred to stick with their own. So when Harry went on and made friends with people from all the other houses, they saw him as a traitor. And since he was the top student in Hogwarts, they were more displeased with him because he was a valuable ally for all of them to have. Ravenclaws were not dumb, for the most part, and they had already realized that to survive in the outside world, you needed to have powerful allies that would support you in the future.

The whole school fear-respected him. He was powerful, no denying that. And he had all the teachers wrapped around his pinkie. But that wasn't all. No. It was the fact that he wouldn't hesitate to beat any of them to the ground. The fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years had all seen him in action before and did their best to warn all younger years of him. No one was to approach him, no matter what. There were also rumors, whispers traveling from ear to ear about him. They amused him and it always gave him a laugh at what other's dreamed up about him.

A second year skipped happily past him to his friends at the end of the table and they chatted wildly about what they had received as presents. He shook his head, silently wondering if it that kid had any common sense.

"_Obviously not," _he thought,_ "or else he wouldn't have done that."_

The day continued to be more and more horrific as the time passed. Merlin, he hated this day. Nothing could compare to his hatred of Christmas, not even his birthday. To avoid having to deal with any extremely annoying merry students who chose to suddenly gain the courage to talk to him, he went to the Quidditch pitch to waste time flying. After grabbing his Nimbus, he flew around the Quidditch field doing all kinds of tricks and stuff.

Even though it was during the winter, he wasn't even remotely cold as he flew. Snow was around1 inch thick, which he was fine with. The snow usually got higher around the winter, rising up to a foot or a foot and a half. He wasn't complaining though. This year was just a warm year and he was fine with it.

It was already starting to become dark when he was called down by Madam Hooch. The sky was a deep blue but there was enough light to fly with.

He flew down to Madam Hooch to see what she wanted from him. There was a man with Hooch. He was around the age of 40 to 45. He looked healthy though. He had light brown hair that had a gray hairs running through it. His eyes were a warm crystal blue color. He had a tiny nose and full lips. Harry assumed that he was quite the looker when he was younger.

"Mr. Potter, I want you to meet an old friend of mine, Markus Riley," Madam Hooch introduced him. "Markus, I want you to meet the Mr. Harry Potter."

The man, Markus Riley, outstretched his hand to shake. Harry took it hesitantly, wondering what in Merlin Hooch was thinking.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Potter. Rolanda has said many things about you," Markus Riley said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Riley," Harry said, giving a questioning glance to Hooch. She just gave him an encouraging simile.

"After seeing your little performance in the Quidditch pitch and Rolanda's many recommendations, I am here to ask you to join the Puddlemere United Qudditch team as a reserve seeker. Of course, you still have to have the acceptance of me and the coach but since you already got my acceptance and Hooch's recommendation, you are already in," Riley said.

He was on a professional Quidditch team, well reserve team, just like that. Harry Potter was not a fool. He knew that a chance like this wouldn't come again. Besides, he needed to get out of the house as much as he could this summer, and Quidditch would take up a lot of time. He also needed some kind of way to start earning his own money and he could make a fortune out of this. And he could quit a few years after Hogwarts or right after Hogwarts to do whatever he wanted to do then. And it would give him a lot of credits not to mention it would be an excellent workout.

But would it take to much time? It might be a lot of pressure and not to mention publicity. He was okay in the spotlight but that didn't mean he liked it. It also meant that people at Hogwarts would constantly ask for his autograph. That, alone, unnerved him.

In the end, he decided that it would be worth it. "I would be honored to be a part of Puddlemere United, Mr. Riley."

"Splendid. I will be sending you additional information soon, Mr. Potter. Now I believe Rolanda and I have some things to discuss, if you'll excuse us," Riley said.

As Harry Potter retreated to the Ravenclaw common room, a thought struck him. He had been so displeased with the fact that it was Christmas, he had forgotten to open his friend's presents. He unwrapped the gifts sent to him like a **normal** man, unlike most people. Cedric had sent him an album with pictures of every prank they had every done and a box of chocolate frogs while Taylor had sent him 3 muggle horror movies and a note saying they reminded him of Harry. Jake had sent him a state-of-the-art broom polishing set and a bunch of sweets.

He went to bed with one thought in his head, _"This Christmas wasn't _that_ bad."_

XxX

POTTER MANOR:

The rest of the day was glorious at the Potter Manor. The two families with Sirius and Remus did all kinds of Christmas activities including snowball fights, building a huge snowman together, eating cookies and brownies, play many board games including around 30 sessions of chess all won by Ron, and basically sit around the fire as a big family and share stories, mostly about their times at Hogwarts.

Even though they were not related by blood, they acted like a family. They spent almost every Christmas together since both Lilly and Molly had been close friends at Hogwarts and had both despised of the Marauders when they were in their younger years. The two were currently telling all of them about a story in their third year where the Marauders had blown up the girls bathroom while a girl had been in it.

The group exploded into laughter at the end of it, like they always did. As they calmed down, one of the 6 red haired Weasley boys asked a question. "Mr. Potter, if I may ask, where is Harry today?"

"Why would you want to worry about the devil?" Ron asked Charlie.

"I have questions to ask him Ronald." Charlie gritted his teeth. "And why in Merlin would you care as to what I do?"

"Because I want to know why my brother decided to associate himself with future Death Eaters," Ron retorted causing Lilly and James to gasp.

"Ronald!" Ms. Weasley said , disapprovingly but never defended Harry.

"My son is not and ever going to be a Death Eater!" James protested against Ron's claim.

Percy, usually quite when associating with his family, the Potters, Sirius, and Remus, snorted. "Yeah. He's going to become the next Dark Lord."

"Percy!" Lilly scolded. "Harry is a very intelligent individual. He is also a very powerful boy. He would never associate himself with those kind of people."

"Oh, we know Ms. Potter," Bill muttered. "He most certainty is a very powerful and smart person. That doesn't mean he's light though."

"True," one of the twins, Fred, nodded. "You should've seen what happened-."

"The day before we came back." The other twin completed.

"Not even we can create-," Fred said.

"That much humiliation to a person. It's like a-," Gorge said.

"Second nature to him," Fred finished.

Remus, not wanting to create a riot on Christmas, interrupted. "He's not here, Charlie. He decided to stay in Hogwarts."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just send him a letter."

As his father started to share another one of his Hogwarts stories, Nick couldn't help but remember that he had to ask Harry something. He still didn't remember what, though. He shook his head clear of all thoughts and decided to listen to his father's story, planning to dwell on the matter later.

"_I'll remember, soon. I wonder who he's terrorizing right now,"_ was Nick's last thought for the night.

**END OF CHAPTER 2: 4****TH**** YEAR: CHRISTMAS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Star: 4****th**** Year Part 3 **

Things went back to being uneventful from Winter Break. Harry's friends were entertaining enough, for the most part. He much rather preferred them over the rest of Hogwarts. He was honestly toying with the idea of becoming a prankster just to entertain himself. The mere thought of it was disgusting. Imagine that, him following in his dreaded father's footsteps.

He grabbed his bag and headed for History of Magic as the bell rang signaling the end of class. He had Binns with Taylor and the boy was extremely annoying yet mildly entertaining with his endless chatter. It didn't matter if the boy was conscious or unconscious, he never would shut up. Oh well, at least they could finish their homework and he could read his much more interesting History of Magic textbook and actually learn something in that class. Binns way of teaching was just lecturing and boring them beyond measure. It seemed that it was his goal to put whole class to sleep.

Despite how boring Binns' class got, he had still managed to not fall asleep, yet. Truth be told, Hogwarts must've had a very long line of terrible Headmasters/mistresses for Binns' to still be teaching. It was obvious no one actually learned anything in that useless class. He was better off studying History of Magic on his own.

He entered the classroom silently and swiftly made his seat next to Taylor. The duo chatted among them while the rest of the class slowly drifted off to sleep. Taylor fell asleep 15 minutes after class had begun; sleeping soundly under Harry's silencing charm.

Many joined him after another 10 minutes of having to endure Binns' lectures though they did not sleep as soundly as Taylor. Forty-five minutes into class, Harry was the only student still awake reading peacefully as Binns kept lecturing.

_After many years of studies and experiments, it was proven that every spell in existence has a counter curse. This still remains a theory to many wizards and witches in the Spells Department because though many spells do have a counter curse, there are spells in existence that are known to have no counter curse. Such spells would be the Unforgivables, the most commonly used examples. Despite this, some wizards and witches in the Spells Department still claim that this theory is true and that the Unforgivables and other spells known have no counter curse(s) don't have one because a counter curse has not yet been discovered. _

_To many wizards and witches in the magical community, such a theory is most outrageous. Many claim that a counter curse has not yet been discovered because there is no... _Harry yawned and turned to another page in the magazine. If a wizard were to someday create a counter curse for an Unforgivable, he would gladly learn it, but as of now, he didn't have time for read about wizards who only argued back and forth, claiming outrageous claims, and yet never actually proving those outrageous claims.

The next page was an advertisement of a silver dagger. The handle of it was carved into a gray eagle. The eagle had its wings spread, as if during flight. The wings were each carefully crafted and very beautiful. The eyes of the eagle were wide open, calculating. The eyes were the only color other than gray and silver on the eagle. They were a beautiful yet dark blue. They seemed to be judging you, already pointing out all your weaknesses and strengths, as if determining if you were worthy. Of what, that remained a mystery for one to decide. The eagle looked free, if it could do that. It looked free from the judgmental eyes of the public, of anyone and everyone. It looked like, to put it simply, it didn't give a shit what you thought or did. As if saying, _"Whatever you can do, I can do better."_

The price was expensive though, 250 Galleons. The beautiful dagger was definitely worth the money and the Potter vault would soon be 250 Galleons less. Despite the high price, Harry was positive that it wouldn't even leave a dent in the Potter fortune. So, naturally, he began scheming how to hide the dagger from Filch and the other professors.

By the end of Binns' class, Harry had crafted a flawless idea of how to keep the dagger out of Filch's hands and into his hands at all times. It was simple, yet it would do the trick nicely. He would play with the dagger to make it able to transfigure to a blue rubber bracelet with and eagle on his command. People would think of it as a rubber bracelet to show Ravenclaw pride and all the stupid crap. As if he actually was a part of all house prejudice that went around Hogwarts.

After Binns' class, he went to the Owlery to order the dagger and went to the library to spend his free period there after that. He easily slipped into the restricted section without even a disillusionment charm because Madam Pince was so engrossed in her book, she could hardly notice anything going around her. The most interesting and important information was almost always hidden from others. It was as simple as that, if it wasn't important than why would they go through all the trouble of protecting it.

A week and 4 days later, Harry had begun wearing a blue rubber band bracelet that nobody knew to really be a dagger. Harry highly suspected Dumbledore knew because he had been eyeing Harry weirdly the last few days. The 150 year old geezer wasn't doing anything about it though so Harry took only slight caution around him.

The year passed by as a bore to Harry. Every year was like this, extremely and completely boring. It was already May and hardly anything interesting had happened since the Halloween incident. A few days ago, Harry had accidently overheard the Golden Trio talking excessively about what Nick had found in the Forbidden Forest during his detention. Apparently, their thoughts were that Snape had been drinking unicorn blood and killing unicorns in the forest. "_As if_ ", he mentally snorted.

He chose to ignore the idiotic trio and rather dwell on the next Quidditch match. That was clearly far more important than any stupid activities his brother, Weasley, and Beaver were doing. But the downside to that was that he was already overconfident that he would win the cup, stopping him from sneaking out during midnight to train while he couldn't sleep.

So, he decided to dwell who on would be stupid enough to put the Philosopher's Stone in a school full of students. Though stupid, he had to admit it was somewhat brilliant. Despite the fact that any student lost had the possibility of stumbling upon it, no one would think to put such an important artifact in a school full of children. Anyone trying to steel it also would have to consider there were children here who seemed to be too innocent for their own good. Well, most of them anyway.

A week into Hogwarts he had realized that Hogwarts also held the core of a much more powerful being. Of what, he had not known but was able to successfully track it down to the third floor corridor that Dumbledore had forbidden them to go to. There, he was successfully able to pass all the traps the professors had set up to keep him from going through. It was child's play, honestly. It seemed as if it was set up for a skilled first year. Not a second year, nor an average first year. Did Dumbledore want the Stone to be stolen? Flamel certainly wouldn't take kindly to that. The Stone was what was keeping him and his wife alive for the last six centuries.

Whatever Dumbledore's intentions actually were, he did not really care but he knew for certain that he wasn't going to be able to steer off the road to the Stone unscathed. Dumbledore had something planned for the year that revolved around the stone and he had no doubt that he was going to have to get involved. _"That"_, he thought, amused, _"would certainly be entertaining."_ And he drifted off to sleep.

The exams came and passed and Harry was confident he passed with flying colors like he had in the past three years. So here he lay, under a tree near the Black Lake during a summer night. He stared up at the stars as a cool summer breeze passed by. The moon was shining bright as he stared as the bright stars that had decided to come out today. It was a great night for a flight, but he decided to enjoy the night lazing around instead.

After a couple more minutes, he yawned and made his way back into Hogwarts through a secret passage because it was already past curfew. He soon heard running footsteps that he thought must've been Filch and decided to hide behind the door of one of the unused classrooms in Hogwarts. As the footsteps neared, he realized that there were not only two, but six. He peeked his head out of the classroom door to see three first years running, Nick Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley to be precise.

What the Troublesome Trio was doing, running around Hogwarts clearly after curfew, he hid not know but intended to find out. He followed from afar and realized with a start that the trio was heading to the third floor corridor. How the three idiots had managed to find out about the Stone, he didn't care, but what were they going to do now? Steal it?

The marched in and he swiftly followed a few minutes later. When he entered, he found the Cerberus glaring at him with intense hate. Near the Cerberus was a harp that wasn't playing. He wandlessly and silently charmed the harp to start playing. He waited a minute and 39 seconds before the Cerberus had fallen asleep and jumped under the trapdoor, he thoughts racing.

"_Nick and Weasley obviously were not able to transfigure something into a harp yet but Granger, maybe. The spell seems to be above her magical level too and the three were most certainly not carrying a harp with them while they were running around the castle," _Harry thought as he rushed through the destroyed Devil's Snare to the next challenge. _"Then someone else must've put it here. There also remains the question of why they're here. That must be it! The dimwits must think someone is trying to steal the stone. They're trying to play heroes and heroine. By the looks of it, someone _is_ trying to steal the stone, probably Quirrell. They also won't be able to stop him. They probably think he's Snape though."_

He saw Granger and Nick huddled around the unconscious body of Weasley which lay in Granger's arms on a gigantic chessboard. "Go Nick," commanded Granger bravely staring at the Boy-Who-Lived in admiration.

"But what about you and Ron?" Nick asked softly.

"We'll be fine," said Granger, "I'll take Ron to the infirmary then owl Professor Dumbledore. You're a great wizard Nick. If anyone can stop Snape, it's you." Granger paused and swallowed audibly. "Just don't . . . don't die."

"Don't worry Hermione, I won't. Besides, you're a great witch, like me," Nick smiled.

Granger snorted, "Me, books and grades, can't possibly be a witch like the Boy-Who-Lived. You have courage and bravery beyond measure Nick, things that truly make you a great wizard."

Harry rolled his eyes at the dramatic yet short exchange between the two from the shadows and followed Nick under a disillusionment charm and a silencing charm. He followed him to a room where, unsurprisingly, Quirrell was staring into the Mirror of the Erised.

Nick tried to sneak up at him and curse him but was flung to the wall but a swish of Quirrell's wand when he finally realized that Nick was here. With another swish and a muttered incantation, ropes wrapped abound Nick's body, binding him to the wall.

"You!" Nick yelled. "But it… it can't be … Snape …."

"Yes Severus dose seem as the kind of person," Quirrell sneered, "next to him who would suspect p-poor, s-stuttering Quirrell."

"But Snape tried to kill me! He cursed my broom to make me fall," Nick tried again.

"I tried to kill you, you silly boy!" Quirrell confessed. "And I would have succeeded if my robe hadn't caught on fire, even with Snape muttering his little counter curse."

"Snape tried to save me," Nick muttered, disbelievingly.

Quirrell ignored him and turned his attention back to the mirror. "I see what I desire most; I see myself handing the stone to my lord, but how do I get it."

A soft, raspy voice that sent shivers down your spine said, "Use the boy."

"POTTER! Get over here," Quirrell commanded releasing him and then levitating Nick to stand right before him. Quirrell's hand shot up from his sides and held onto each of Nick's two shoulder blades tightly. "Look into the mirror, Boy. Tell me what you see."

Nick hesitated for a few seconds before he said, "I… I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup."

"He lies," the raspy voice said again. "Let me speak to him."

"But my lord," Quirrell protested, "you are not strong enough."

"I am strong enough for this," the raspy voice said. Quirrell's hands hesitated before taking his purple turban off. The turban revealed to be hiding a horrifying face underneath.

"You … you're He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You're evil," Nick claimed, fear coating his words as he walked backwards, trying to get away from Voldemort.

Harry rolled his eyes mentally, _"Coward."_

"FOOL!" Voldemort yelled in his ever so raspy voice. "There is no good and evil. There's just power, and those too weak to seek it."

Nick somehow managed to tremble backwards and fall to the ground. Quirrell with Voldemort's face on the back of his head started closing in on Nick would was desperately trying to get away by walking on the back of his hands while his butt decided to still stay on the ground. It was really unfortunate when his back hit the wall.

"Turn around," Voldemort's face commanded. Quirrell quickly complied to the Dark Lord's wishes and suddenly Quirrell's back was facing Nick and his face was facing in Harry's direction.

"See what I've been reduced to, what I've become – a mere broken spirit surviving on unicorn blood and my loyal Death Eater's bodies. The Stone will give me a body of my own, immortality, riches, power, and much more. This is what I need the Stone for you- you're not the…," and that was where Harry decided to interrupt the Dark Lord's speech. He wandlessly and silently sent a blood boiling curse on Quirrell's body with Voldemort's face and spirit.

Quirrell (not Voldemort) screamed in pain and spun around so he was facing Nick. He raised his wand about to curse Nick obviously thinking it was him who cast the spell when Harry sent another spell his way causing him to howl in pain.

"Kill the boy," Voldemort's raspy voice commanded.

"Avad- ahh!" Quirell screamed and stepped back.

Nick, taking the circumstances to his advantage, stood up and pushed Quirrell back. Unfortunately for Quirrell, Nick's hands burned his skin like they were made out of lava. Nick, using his hands to his advantage, pushed his hands up to Quirrell's face and this time both Quirrell and Voldemort let out and ear splitting scream and Quirrell's body fell to the ground and a blackish mist erupted from his body. The blackish mist, which must've been Voldemort's broken spirit, continued to scream until it had broken one of the windows on the room. Voldemort's blackish mist spirit vanished then.

Quirrell's body became ash in a matter of milliseconds after Voldemort's blackish mist spirit soul fled Hogwarts. Nick's body collapsed to the ground a few milliseconds after Voldemort broke the window.

All the puzzle pieces fell into place now. The Stone being at Hogwarts was a test. Dumbledore knew that Nick, Weasley, and Granger would be curious and try to figure out the mystery. This would also lure Voldemort into the castle. Voldemort wanted a body and the stone was a very simple way to get it. The Twit Trio would obviously think someone would try to steal the stone and come to play heroes and heroine. As for Nick having lava hands, Dumbledore obviously spiked his drink with phoenix tears. This was also the reason it had been way too easy to defeat the most powerful dark lord of the century. Merlin, as if he would be defeated by a three "dark" spells and lava hands.

Curious, Harry walked towards the mirror. He wondered briefly what he wanted the most. To say what he saw in the mirror shocked him would be an underestimate. He saw himself in the mirror exactly as he was right know. To his right, were his parents with Nick. On his left was nothing, just clear skies and never ending green lands. A few feet away from him was the Stone. Mirror Harry smiled a secretive smile to him and walked away. He picked up the Stone from the ground and dropped it in his pocket. Immediately, Harry felt something drop into his pocket.

Then everything disappeared. Mirror Harry was now alone in what looked like a forest during winter. The trees had no leaves and their branches carried snow. A lake nearby had transformed to hard ice. Cedric, Taylor, and Jake walked in. Mirror Harry took a handful of snow from the ground and aimed it at them. Then an intense snowball fight started.

Harry suddenly heard footsteps coming closer. He took the Stone and put it into Nick's hand before opening a secret passage to the Ravenclaw dormitories. He had a lot to think about, preferably the Mirror of Erised.

OoO

"For the fifth year in a row, Ravenclaw takes the House Cup," Dumbledore said. Immediately, cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table and groans from most of the students on the other three tables. A few students were actually mature and politely clapped. "However, certain events must be taken into account. Fifty points to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen in these many years."

Cheers arose from the Gryffindor table as Harry silently cussed Dumbledore out. Ravenclaw was not going to be taking the House Cup after a few more minutes.

"Fifty points to Ms. Hermione Granger for cool use of intellect during times of danger," Dumbledore said as the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers again as Granger held her head high with a slight blush.

"Ten points to Mr. Longbottom! It takes great courage to stand up to an enemy, but it takes greater courage to stand up to a friend."

Longbottom was shyly looking down as the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Harry also noticed a deep blush on his cheeks. Apparently, he didn't enjoy being in the spotlight.

"Sixty points to Mr. Nick Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage," Dumbledore said. "Now, I believe a change of decoration is in order."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and instantly, the blue and bronze banners turned into an ugly display of Gryffindor red and gold. Harry scowled openly, trust Dumbledore to ruin their five year streak.

The Hogwarts Express came to a slow stop. Students rushed to get off the train to their parents all the while bidding farewell to their friends and acquaintances. Harry said farewell to his friends, for the first time actually excited for the summer holidays and what they would bring. After all, playing Quidditch for a whole summer couldn't be that bad.


End file.
